


If you get there before i do (song parody)

by firestarter3d



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d





	If you get there before i do (song parody)

“ i read a note my grandpa wrote back in 2003,

grandpa kept it in his coat and he showed it once to me,

he said boy you might not understand but a long time ago,

grandpa’s daddy didnt like me none,

but i loved your grandpa so,

we had this crazy plan to meet and run away together,

get married in the first town we came too and live forever

but nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet instead i found this letter

and this is what it said

“if you get there before i do, dont give up on me,

ill meet you when my chores are through,

i dont know how long i’ll be but im not going to let you down darling wait and see and between now and then till i see you again,

ill be loving you, love dean”

i read those words just hours before my grandpa passed away,

in the door way of the church where me and grandpa stop to pray,

i know id never seen him cry in all my 15 years but as he said these words again to him his eyes filled up with tears.

“if you get there before i do, dont give up on me,

ill meet you when my chores are through,

i dont know how long i’ll be but im not going to let you down darling wait and see and between now and then till i see you again,

ill be loving you, love dean.


End file.
